Voyager: The Star Fox Chronicles Enter Star Fox
by Rogue Leader
Summary: An Alternate Universe fiction which crosses Star Trek: Voyager and the Star Fox video game. Please keep in mind th AU designation, as I've taken a few liberties in regards to the SF characters.
1. Enter Star Fox: The Lylat System

-- Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager + all things associated and Star Fox + all things associated are Copyrighted to Paramount Pictures and Nintendo of America respectively. I have used the characters and the premises of the show for personal and non-commercial purposes. This story is just a figment of my imagination. -- 

  


"Enter Star Fox"   
  
_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._   
_Chapter 1: The Lylat System_   
_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._ 

  
_ Captain's Log, Stardate 092901.6 _

Voyager has taken heavy damage from our recent encounter with the Hirogen. After hours of searching, Commander Tuvok has detected a planet near our current location containing many resources and raw materials that we can use to repair the ship and restore our depleted supplies. Let's hope that the Hunters will allow their prey to lick their wounds before attacking once more. 

"Captain, we are approaching the system." Lt.-Commander Tuvok reported from his station. 

"How long until we reach the first planet?" The Captain inquired. 

Tuvok responded, "Approximately twenty minutes at our current speed." 

Ensign Kim suddenly interjected: "Captain, I'm picking up two unknown spacecraft on an intercept course." 

"On screen." Janeway stood up and took a few steps forward as two ships filled the view screen. 

Tuvok raised his gaze to the screen. "The ships appear to be small, one-man fighters. They are approximately 28 meters in length and carry technically advanced weapons. They are unlike anything we have encountered before." 

"Do they pose a threat to Voyager?" Janeway probed. 

"Negative, Captain. Their weapons are not charged." 

"Captain, we're being hailed." Kim stated. "Audio only." 

Janeway sat back down in her chair. "On speakers." 

_"Unknown vessel,"_ the female voice came through strong over the COM link. _"State your name and intentions in our system." _

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We were looking for supplies to help repair our ship. We mean you no harm." 

A pause followed the captain's speech and she glanced over at her first officer. 

"Captain, we're being scanned." Tuvok reported. 

"Let them scan us, Tuvok," Janeway said in a placating tone. "They seem to bear us no ill will." 

_"USS Voyager,"_ The voice returned. _"You are to be escorted to our planet. Lay in a course for the following co-ordinates." _

Voyager's computer beeped as the co-ordinates were transferred. 

Lieutenant Paris announced, "Course received and laid in, Captain." 

"Alright, Lieutenant. Let's follow them to wherever it is they wish to take us." 

Voyager coasted alongside her escort in relative silence, as the crew continued to examine the damage done to the various systems. On the bridge, the senior officers sat in silent speculation of what was to happen to them. 

Tuvok broke the stillness: "Captain, we are approaching a planet." 

Janeway sat up in her chair and leaned forward. "Let's see it, Mr. Tuvok." 

A blue-green planet, reminiscent of Earth, revolved slowly on the view screen. 

Everyone on the bridge looked on in wonderment as they drew closer to the planet. 

"Long range sensors detect that the planet is part of a solar system much like our own. Only there are eight planets orbiting around a fixed star instead of nine," Tuvok reported. "One asteroid belt, three nebulas and two unknown objects nearest the largest planet are also a part of this system." 

"Well, aside from the nebulas, the unknown objects and the missing planet, it sounds like home." Chakotay mused out loud. 

"Indeed, Commander." Janeway ceded. "What do our sensors say about this planet, Mr. Kim?" 

"The planet's atmosphere is identical to Earth's. The only difference that I can see is that the planet isn't as densely populated." 

"Our escort is altering course slightly, Captain." Paris called out. 

Janeway nodded, "Alter our course to match theirs, Lieutenant." A few minutes later, a space station appeared on the screen. 

The central axis of the station was needle shaped and pointed at both ends. Approximately half way down the shaft four concentric rings surrounded the axis. The smallest circle seemed to hug the shaft and the others were each slightly larger than the last. Horizontal cylinders staggered around the station, connecting the circles to each other. The outer skin of the station was camouflaged to blend in with planet below. 

"We're being hailed, Captain." Paris noted. 

"On speakers." 

_"Voyager, you have clearance to dock with Star Port One. Send no more than 5 members of your crew to the airlock and await your escort. Welcome to the Lylat System."_


	2. Enter Star Fox: Space Port One

_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._   
_Chapter 2: Space Port One_   
_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._ 

  
Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Tuvok, Paris and Seven of Nine stood in the hall outside the airlock as two figures approached them. As they drew closer, Janeway was intrigued to see that one appeared to be a man-sized dog. The other appeared to be human. 

The "dog" was dressed in green army fatigues, pant cuffs tucked into black combat boots. An olive-green beret with a rank insignia set on the front sat slightly askew upon his head. His fur was brown, as were his eyes. He looked to be a hound of some type. 

The human was dressed in black combat boots and in clothing resembling Navy Dress Whites, only light blue in colour. On his left arm a shoulder flash with stars and a flying fox superimposed over a sun-flare sat above a gold band with two crossed swords superimposed over a gold and blue crown. 

Janeway stepped forward. 

"I'm Captain Janeway, USS Voyager." 

"Good day, Captain." The human spoke. "I am Admiral James Cartwright and this is General Cornelius Pepper. Welcome to Star Port One." 

"Thank you, Admiral," Janeway smiled as the two shook hands. "This is Commander Chakotay, Lt.-Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Paris and Seven of Nine." 

Admiral Cartwright nodded to the team and then turned back to Janeway. 

"If you and your crew will follow me, Captain, we will get all the technicalities out of the way as quickly as possible." The Admiral ushered the Away Team down the hall. 

Janeway glanced about as they made their way. The halls were spacious and slightly curved due to the shape of the spaceport. The walls were an army green colour and the overhead lights cast a dull glow over the metallic surfaces. Control panels decorated the walls as they appeared next to corresponding doorways and Janeway guessed that they led deeper into the labyrinthine spaceport. 

A couple of left turns and a few hallways later, the group emerged into a large room with windows overlooking the planet below. There were tables and chairs scattered around the area close to the window. There were a few people milling about, chatting within groups and gazing down at the planet. Others were seated at tables, eating or playing card games. A few glanced at the Starfleet officers as they passed, but none seemed to take much notice. 

"This is the Commons Area for the Port. It's quite popular with those off duty." Admiral Cartwright stated simply. "That's Corneria below us." He gestured to the windows. 

Cartwright turned and led them down another hallway. A few moments later, they stopped at a closed door and the Admiral punched in his access code. The door slid open silently and the group entered. 

Inside there was a rectangular conference table with chairs around it. There was a console on the left wall with a view screen above it. Cartwright gestured for Janeway and her crew to seat themselves around the table as he and General Pepper sat at the head. Once settled, the Admiral gave the Voyager crew an assessing look. 

"So, what brings you to our system, Captain?" Cartwright inquired. Janeway briefly told them about their encounter with the Hirogen and their subsequent quest for supplies. Admiral Cartwright sat pensively through her explanation and then sat back in his chair as she wrapped up. 

"We found traces of dilithium on a planet not far from here. We were on our way to investigate when we were intercepted by your people." 

Admiral Cartwright nodded and stood up. He walked over to the console and punched a few buttons. Immediately, a light blue planet popped up on the screen. He stood to one side so the Voyager crew could see it. They watched as the planet rotated lazily on its axis. 

"Fortuna, second planet in the Lylat system," Carwright voiced. "It has several dilithium mines. We use very little of the substance ourselves, but we do sell it to other planets in other systems." 

"What exactly are you needing to fix your ship, Cap'in?" General Pepper said suddenly. Janeway nodded to Seven, who produced a datapad. 

"This is a list of the supplies that we require to commence repairs on our ship." Seven handed General Pepper the datapad. Pepper skimmed the screen and cocked a brow. 

"Is there a problem, General?" Cartwright asked, moving towards him. 

"Nope. The list is just long." Pepper stated. "Very long..." 

"Voyager took a lot of damage in the attack." Seven justified. 

"No doubt," Pepper agreed. "It'll be mighty expensive to fix this ship of yours." 

"Just how much is it going to cost, General?" Janeway asked, leaning forward slightly. 

"I speculate about a hundred grand." Pepper said satisfactorily as he handed the datapad back to Seven. 

"You still use money out here?" Chakotay questioned. 

"Aye mate," Pepper nodded. "What else would you use to purchase the things ya need?" 

"Well, where we come from, money is no longer used, General." Janeway stated. "Would there be a way to trade for only the essential things we need?" 

General Pepper looked askance at Admiral Cartwright. The Admiral sighed deeply and turned to Janeway. "Where exactly do you come from, Captain?" 

"We come from a planet called Earth." Janeway said firmly. 

Admiral Cartwright paled and sat down in his chair. He looked at the Voyager crew and nodded slowly. 

"Yes, Captain. I think we can make arrangements for a trade." Cartwright said finally. "I'll send technicians to your ship so they can inspect the vessel and assist your crew in any way possible." 

"Thank you, Admiral." Janeway smiled. 

"In the meantime, I invite you and your crew to utilize the facilities on the planet for as long as you're here. General Pepper, go and assemble a technical team and take them to Voyager." 

Janeway nodded her appreciation and General Pepper left the room. Cartwright then led the Away Team back to Voyager and informed them of the proper transporter co-ordinates for the planet before taking his leave. 

* * *

With the Away Team safely aboard Voyager, Janeway sat in her quarters mulling things over. She had ordered those not directly involved in repairing essential systems to take their leave on the planet. She sipped her coffee and closed her eyes. She got the impression that Cartwright knew something of Earth and was somehow…anxious at the arrival of more Earthlings. The chime at her door garnered a sigh from her lips. 

"Come." Janeway breathed. 

"Am I disturbing you?" Chakotay's voice filtered to her ears as she opened her eyes. 

"No, please sit down." She gestured to an empty chair. 

"Actually, I came to see if you'd like to join me for lunch on the planet. Tom and B'Elanna are already down there with Seven." 

"I'd love to," Janeway smiled, set down her mug and stood up. "Lead the way, Commander." 

The pair made their way to the transporter room leisurely. 

"So, what do we know about this system?" Janeway mused aloud. 

"Tuvok was able to gain permission to access to the planet's database for an information-exchange. He says that there seems to be an inner-system conflict, with the main contenders being Corneria and a planet called Venom." 

"Venom? What an odd name for a planet." Janeway smiled. 

"Indeed. Scans of the planet indicate that it is highly polluted and sparsely populated. It turns out that those unknown objects that we detected upon our arrival are space stations orbiting Venom." 

"Indeed?" Janeway cocked a brow. "Then we'll have to be careful on our way out of here." 

The two chuckled as they entered the transporter room. They beamed down to the planet and materialized on a transporter pad in a room very similar to the one they just left. 

"Good afternoon," a familiar voice said behind them. "Welcome to Corneria." 


	3. Enter Star Fox: Corneria

_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._   
_Chapter 3: Corneria_   
_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._ 

  
Janeway and Chakotay turned around slowly to face the owner of the voice. A human girl stood before them, feet shoulder width apart and hands clasped behind her back. Her reddish-brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and her brown eyes sparkled with mirth. Her mouth was curved in a half-smile. She stood about five-foot five and her trim body was clad in a light blue jumpsuit and white combat boots. The decorations on her left arm were almost identical to Cartwright's. The only difference was the absence of the crown underneath the crossed swords. 

Janeway and Chakotay stepped off of the transporter pad and stood before the stranger. Janeway took a step closer and smiled. 

"Good afternoon." Janeway said amiably. "I'm Captain Janeway. This is Commander Chakotay, my first officer." 

"It's nice to finally put a face to a name, Captain," The girl responded. "I'm Commander Madison McCloud." She smiled. "If you follow me, I'll give a quick tour of the compound." 

"You were the one that escorted us to Star Port One, is that correct?" Chakotay asked conversationally. 

"I was indeed one of those who escorted you." Madison smiled. She led them through the door of the transporter room, which opened into a large room. It was much like the common room on the station, only this room was bigger and had many more tables on the far side. There were large picture windows, which looked out onto an airfield with an airplane hanger on the far side and runways crisscrossing the ground. There were turbo-lifts to their left as well as a hallway leading further into the complex. The place was buzzing with conversation as people came and went. Janeway noted the vast cultural diversity in the population. She was surprised to see many familiar races alongside many that she had never seen before. 

"This is the Dining Hall for the main compound," Madison's voice broke through Janeway's thoughts. "Both hallways lead to classrooms and simulation rooms. The stairs and turbo-lifts lead to the upper levels, which house the dormitories." Madison gestured to the different areas as she named them. "The airfield is the main training facility for our pilots. Once they have mastered the simulations, they are taken up by experienced fliers and taught how to fly with the real thing. When classes are in session, you can hear the jets as they pass over head, or make an impromptu fly-by." Madison looked at Janeway and Chakotay and smiled. "Thus ends my brief tour of the compound." Madison gave a curt nod and then looked at her two charges. "So what brings you to the surface?" 

"We're meeting some friends of ours for lunch," Janeway scanned the area for her crewmates and found them sitting by the windows. "They're over there, by the window." 

"Would you care to join us Commander?" Chakotay asked gesturing towards his shipmates. 

"Sure, why not?" Madison smiled. "Oh, and call me Madison. I'm off duty." 

"Alright then, shall we?" Janeway smiled and led the way. 

The three walked over to the table and introductions where quickly made. Madison sat in silence as the others discussed various topics. She picked at the scrambled egg and cheese dish that had been placed in front of her and let the conversation wash over her. 

"So Madison," Paris' voice broke through her thoughts. "Tell us about this planet of yours." 

Madison shifted in her seat. "Corneria is the fourth planet in the Lylat System. Several city-states are scattered around the planet, each one accessible through transporting or hover busses, depending on how long you plan on staying and what your business is." She paused to shove some of the egg-concoction into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Each city-state is about the size of New York City, I would imagine, only round as opposed to long and narrow…" 

"You know about New York?" Paris said incredulously. 

"Of course," Madison smiled, "with so many different races in our system, a big part of our education deals with the origin of each species. Each home-world has it's own chapter, including Earth." 

"How did you become a pilot?" Chakotay asked. 

"I joined the Cornerian Army after a massive attack by Venom's forces," Madison sat back. "I lived in New Metropolis with my mom and dad. I was visiting a friend of mine in another city-state when the attack occurred. New Metropolis was virtually leveled and my parents were killed." She sighed. "I had no place else to go. I vowed that I would do everything I could to stop the same thing from happening to other people." 

"So you are currently in the middle of a war," Seven stated simply. 

"You could say that," Madison said thoughtfully. "It's a good thing we found you on our scanners before the Venom Armada did, let me tell you. There's no telling what they would have done to outsiders." 

"So you believe that Venom's army would be able to destroy us, Commander?" Janeway leaned forward slightly. 

"Destroy you? No." Madison answered. "Take you captive, confiscate your ship and torture you? Yes. The thought of being tortured on Venom is enough to give many of the Admirals nightmares." 

"Sounds like a bad place," Paris commented. "Not your typical vacation spot." 

"Nope." Madison agreed. 

"You appear to be rather young for someone holding the rank of Commander," Seven observed. Madison blushed and finally pushed her plate away. 

"That's what you get for being a good pilot." Madison stated proudly. 

"Yeah and she would have made Captain by now, if she didn't turn down that promotion…" They all turned as a new voice entered the conversation. 

"Oh shut it Brandon," Madison teased. "You're just sore because I kept you from your own promotion." 

"You wish it were that simple," Brandon's eyes sparkled with laughter as he towered over Madison. "So who are your new friends, Fox?" 

"Lieutenant Brandon Everett, meet Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Torres, Lieutenant Paris, and Seven of Nine." 

"'Fox'?" Paris said, shaking Brandon's hand. 

"My call-sign." Madison chimed. 

"Ah." Paris nodded. "But why 'Fox'?" 

"Our call signs are determined by our strengths during combat," Madison explained. 

"And you're sly, like a fox," Chakotay smiled at Madison. 

"Maddy can out-wit any enemy during a fight." Brandon beamed, squeezing Madison's shoulder gently. "She's amazing at anticipating moves and rifling through all possible tactical scenarios before determining her course of action." 

"Ah, she can't be that good." Paris teased. 

"Oh really?" Madison scowled. "And why is that?" 

"Because I'm the best pilot in the Delta Quadrant." 

Torres gave Paris a devious look. "Would you care to test that theory, Tom?" 

"Yeah, Tom," Madison taunted. "Show us that you're better than a girl." 

"Hey," Paris contested. "You name the date and place and I'll be there!" 


	4. Enter Star Fox: The Trade

_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._   
_Chapter 4: The Trade_   
_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._ 

  


Admiral Cartwright placed a datapad on the table and pushed it towards Janeway. "Well, Captain. My people have reviewed Voyager's damage report with the help of your crew." She picked it up and reviewed the content before handing it to Seven. Chakotay looked on in silence as the proceedings continued. Cartwright sighed and sat down across from them. "The damage is substantial, but as you said, the essentials are all you really need. Your people can then repair the minor damages as you see fit." 

"Thank you, Admiral," Janeway spoke. "All that we need to discuss now is method of payment." 

"Indeed," Cartwright agreed. "I'm willing to hear what you have to offer." 

"We've spoken to some of the cadets here on Corneria and they have voiced some concerns over keeping the level of defenses that you currently maintain," Chakotay spoke up. 

"Yes," Cartwright nodded, "We have had trouble keeping Corneria and the rest of the planets that we currently control properly supplied. We've had to pull more and more resources from abroad just to keep us alive here. Venom and its army is bleeding us dry and they know it." Cartwright sighed and shook his head. "We can't bare a siege of any sort because we can't risk losing the troops. We're in a tight spot, that's for sure." 

"Well, in that case, Admiral," Janeway soothed, "we have something that you might find useful. Imagine not having to worry about supplies any more, because you no longer have to wait to grow them, or make them." 

"Indeed, Captain?" Cartwright leaned forward. "Well, you've certainly piqued my curiosity." 

"We have technology that you can use to reproduce anything you need, and we are prepared to trade it for the essential items on our list." 

Cartwright stood up and paced behind his chair as he thought on the offer. 

"A demonstration can be arranged, if need be, Admiral," Seven spoke up, sensing the man's reluctance. Cartwright looked up at her and smiled. 

"Yes," Cartwright nodded, "I would most certainly prefer to examine the goods before I decide." 

"Then I see no point in wasting time," Janeway stood up. "Shall we?" 

Cartwright stood up straight and gave Janeway an appraising look. He nodded once as Chakotay and Seven stood. Janeway tapped her COM Badge. 

"Janeway to Voyager. Four to beam up." 

* * *

"Replicator technology is derived from the existing transporter theories and technology. Basic matter is broken down and then, instead of rearranging the particles into its original form, they are reconfigured to create any number of substances." Seven stood before a replicator in Voyager's mess hall. Admiral Cartwright cocked an eyebrow. 

"So what your saying is that I can just tell this computer to make something and it will?" He asked incredulously. 

"As long as the computer is programmed with the molecular configuration of whatever it is you are trying to create, then yes." 

"Fascinating." Cartwright muttered. 

"Try it." Seven urged gently. Cartwright hesitated briefly and then turned to the replicator. 

"Um...computer, a ham sandwich." He shrugged. Almost immediately, a ham sandwich on a plate materialized on the replicator's pad. Admiral Cartwright's eyes widened in astonishment as Seven picked up the plate and offered it to him. He turned his gaze from the plate to Seven and she nodded. He swallowed heavily and then picked up the sandwich. He turned it over a few times and then took a tentative bite. 

"Not bad...not bad," He mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich. "Remarkable device. What powers it?" He asked placing the sandwich back on the plate. 

"The replicator is configured to draw power from the ship's internal resources. However, it can be modified to operate with your own systems." Seven explained, clasping her hands behind her back. 

"Does this thing come with an instruction manual?" Cartwright placed the plate down on the nearest table. 

"One of our crew members will be able to teach your people the necessary skills to operate and maintain the replicator. I hope you find everything satisfactory?" 

"Indeed I do." The Admiral smiled darkly. "Tell Captain Janeway that the supplies she requested will be delivered as soon as the replicators have been installed and adapted to our Cornerian Base." 


	5. Enter Star Fox: Training Mr Paris

_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._   
_Chapter 5: Training Mr. Paris_   
_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._ 

  


"Okay, Tom. We've covered the basics on flying an Arwing. Now, let's put the theory to work." Madison strapped Tom into a flight simulator. "Just remember that it's the same as flying an F-15 Tomcat and you should be fine." 

"Yeah, an F-15 Tomcat with an acceleration kick that has the potential to knock you to the Alpha-Quadrant and back." Tom said dubiously. Madison chuckled and closed the hatch. 

She walked back to the isolated control room and put on a head set. 

"Can you hear me okay, Tom?" Madison spoke clearly into the mike. 

_"Yes Ma'am!"_ Tom's voice came through loud and clear. 

  


Tom instinctively gripped the controls as the simulator began to rumble. "Let's fly this baby!" he exclaimed. Screens in front of him and beside him came to life. Low, green hills rolled lazily past him. 

_"Okay Tom,"_ Madison's voice sounded tinny through the helmet's headphones, _"open the wings."_

"Wings are open," he reported, flipping the proper control. 

_"Check your G-Diffuser."_ Came the curt order. 

"G-Diffuser functional." He smiled. 

  


"Okay Tom, you're looking good. Accelerate slowly and catch up with your Squadron." She watched Tom's progression from the aerial view screen before her. Three more Arwings joined Tom's as he reached the proper velocity. "Okay, now level off your speed and stay in formation." 

Tom leveled off his speed as the other ships came into view and began to move into position. 

_"Back off Tom! You're too close to the leader. Another Arwing should be able to fit between the two of you."_

"Is that really necessary?" Tom asked. 

_"Yes! If your Squadron Leader decelerated suddenly you'd plow into him."_

"Gotcha. Backing off." 

_"Okay. Now hold this position for a count of five, four, three, two, and one. Standard formation complete, Tom."_

"Piece of cake!" 

_"Ready to blow things up?" _

"Bring it on, sister!" Tom fingered the blaster controls eagerly as he accelerated to attack velocity. 

_"Let's see what you can do, Paris."_

Inside the simulator, Tom's radar beeped as enemy fighters started shooting at him. His Squadron broke formation and he was left to fend for himself. Madison threw everything she had at him, and watched incredulously as he expertly flew his way through the battlefield. She bombarded him for over an hour, with wing after wing of enemy fighters, countless ground targets, and waves of bombers. 

Tom flew in a way Madison had never seen before. She began to envision this as a real battle. She could feel every hit, every barrel roll, and every victory. 

Finally, she called it quits. 

"You're an exceptional pilot," Madison said as the simulator's hatch opened. 

An exhausted yet high-spirited Tom Paris emerged, "I take it you've been in a lot of battle situations?" 

Madison leaned against the simulator. "I've seen my share of action, yes." 

"Really? Tell me all about it..." 


	6. Enter Star Fox: Madison's Warning

_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._   
_Chapter 6: Madison's Warning_   
_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._ 

  
_ Captain's Log, Stardate 011702.2 _

Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Torres have begun installing the replicators at Corneria Base. They've been having minor problems with compensating for the diverse forms of energy that the Cornerians are using to supply the planet with power, but they are confident that a solution exists. 

As for the rest of the crew, they have enjoyed the unexpected shore leave, but they are anxious for Voyager to leave spaceport so we can continue on our way. 

  


_"Chakotay to the Captain." _

Janeway swallowed a mouthful of her morning coffee and placed her mug down on her desk. Four days had passed since Voyager and her crewed docked at Space Port One. So far, with the exception of the power supply problem, everything was running smoothly. 

"Go ahead, Commander." 

_"You have an audio message from the planet, Priority One."_

"Put it through." 

_"Captain Janeway, this is Commander McCloud."_

"Good Morning, Commander. What can I do for you," Janeway responded amiably. 

_"I have been authorized to allow you and two crew members to join me in the Situation Room to provide those working on the installation with information that can lead to a possible solution."_

"I'll be right there." 

* * *

Janeway, Chakotay and Tuvok met an anxious Madison and Tom at the air lock. 

"I'd thank you for coming, however this matter is mostly for your safety," she said as she ushered them down the hallway at a fast pace. 

"What's wrong, Madison?" Chakotay asked. 

"I'll fill you in once we get to the Situation Room." Madison deflected. "Just follow my lead." 

The five walked down the winding hallways until they reached a Restricted Access Port. Madison punched in her access code and the door slid open. 

The room was located at the very heart of the Space Port One. It was circular, with the same curved walls as the rest of the station and colored the same army green. A large, ceiling-to-floor view screen was on the wall at the front of the room and was currently displaying the Lylat System and the surrounding sector. There were officers manning workstations around the room. Their beeps and clicks added to the din of the busy room. 

"Our teams have found some information that might be useful in consolidating the various power supplies that the planet houses. If you'll follow me." Madison asked. The puzzled Voyager team followed her to a console off to the side where two officers were manning the controls. 

Madison looked about and then tapped them both on the shoulder and relieved them of duty. 

Janeway cocked a brow and gazed quizzically at Madison until the officers where out of earshot. "What's with the secrecy?" 

"My squadron, The Star Fox Elite, and I just returned from a run around the neighbourhood. During the patrol we detected some unusual sensor readings." Madison she reached down and hit a button on the console. The view screen flashed once as a view of the solar system came up. "The blue dots are the planets, the gray lines their orbits," Madison explained, "The green icons mark where our current fleets are and the red icons mark Venom's forces. At 0600 hours, we embarked on our patrolling run and took this route," Madison punched another button and a yellow line appeared that encircled most of the system. "As you can see, we come close enough to Venom and it's forces to get accurate readings, but we never get close enough for them to detect us. We took our time so we could get a comprehensive scan of the system. By 0730 we were here, just approaching Venom airspace." The screen flashed and the top half of the system was magnified. "Computer," Madison said softly, "Superimpose the location of the Venom Armada at 0500 hours with the location of the Armada at 0730 hours." 

The computer blipped as the computer complied. 

"The orange dots indicate where the fleet was. The red dots indicate where the fleet is." Madison interpreted. 

"My God, they're moving," Janeway exclaimed softly, "and it's towards the course that Voyager intended on taking." 

"Those orange dots haven't moved since the last attack on Corneria and her allies." Madison said soberly. "We think that they're going to try and attack you if you try to leave the system." 

"Then you think it was an inside Job?" Chakotay spoke up. 

Madison nodded. 

"That would explain you're cautionary measures." Tuvok acknowledged. 

"I can tell you that it wasn't any member of my squadron, so if it was an inside job, then it would have to be higher up." 

"By what logic do you assume this? It could have been almost anyone." Tuvok stated. "By the fact that each squadron is ranked. The Star Fox Elite, is the highest-ranking squadron. We are the best of the best and I can guarantee you that any squadron lower than us would not be privy to information like this." Madison explained. "The system is in-penetrable. And if someone does manage to hack in, they would have to by-pass extensive security check-points..." 

"...And only the highest ranking officials would have the access codes." Janeway finished. 

Madison nodded slowly. 

"So now our problem is, how do we get around Venom's Armada?" Chakotay mused. 

"Tom and I have a plan," Madison stated, "but it can go no further than the five of us." 

"What is it?" Janeway asked softly. 

"Not here," Madison shook her head. 

"My Ready Room, then." Janeway offered. Madison nodded and then looked around once more. She picked up a datapad and uploaded the information to it. 

"Well, Captain, I hope your team can use the information to speed up the replicator installation." Madison said in a normal voice as she handed Janeway the pad and ushered them out of the Situation Room. 

* * *

"I found out that Great Fox, the Elite's frigate, is one of 5 vessels being deployed tomorrow morning at 0700 to defensive positions around Venom air space." Madison explained. 

"This frigate didn't come with you on your patrol run this morning. Why bother deploying it and the others now? Surely your Arwings can reach that far, without them?" Chakotay wondered. 

"The Great Fox is like your Voyager, Commander. Our ships would be akin to your shuttlecrafts. The only difference is Great Fox is built solely for short term use and not long-term haul." 

"So Great Fox insures that you don't strand anybody in enemy airspace." 

Madison nodded. 

Janeway shifted in her chair and addressed the room. "What I don't understand is, if someone in the Cornerian Army is trying to destroy Voyager, why would they take defensive measures?" 

Tuvok straightened in his seat. "Perhaps, Captain, they wish to draw attention away from their treachery." 

Madison added: "I would say that who ever is behind this would want to keep the Venom Armada in check; make sure that they attack Voyager and nothing else." 

Janeway nodded. "Okay. So how long will it take for the ships to reach their destination?" 

"The ships will be deployed an hour apart on different headings. Great Fox is going to be the located nearest to your chosen course. It will take a day or so for the last ship to reach its position." Madison fixed her gaze on Janeway. "Now, I have yet to give my official report of our patrol to Admiral Cartwright, and I will be doing so within the hour. One of my duties as Squadron Leader is to include my recommendations for tactical deployment of troops. If you are attacked, it'll be by a legion of one-man fighters, since they'd be hardest to defend against. My plan is to urge the Admiral to let the Elite stay behind to travel within Voyager to the edge of the sector. When we get close to the blockade, the Elite will deploy in an attempt to deter an attack. We can rendezvous with Great Fox after we see you safely off. 

"If my report speech works, Captain, Admiral Cartwright will insist on outfitting one of Voyager's shuttle bays with the docking clamps to carry our Arwings." 

Janeway gave Madison an inquisitive look. "You mean turn Voyager into a temporary frigate?" 

"Yes." 

Janeway sighed. "How long will that take?" 

Tom finally spoke up: "I've checked the specs for the clamps. It should take an installation crew a week, maybe less to complete." 

Chakotay shook his head. "How many ships are there in your squadron?" 

"Four, why?" 

"So your telling me that four fighters are going to take care of a full-fledged attack on Voyager?" 

Madison stood up. "We're the Star Fox Elite, Commander. We're the best of the best." 

Tom stood up. "And besides, Commander, with Voyager's best along side them, the enemy will stand no chance. 


	7. Enter Star Fox: 4 Arwings And A Starship

_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._   
_Chapter 7: Four Arwings and A Starship_   
_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._ 

  
_ Captain's Log, Stardate 020502.1 _

Three days have passed since Commander McCloud's report on the advancement of the Venom Armada. As predicted, Admiral Cartwright has insisted that Voyager be outfitted with the necessary hardware to house the Star Fox Elite. 

Commander McCloud and her squadron have been assigned to Voyager for the duration of our stay in the Lylat System. With their help, our crew has managed to not only complete the replicator installation, but to complete the modifications to our shuttle bay in record time. 

We have collected our supplies and have left the confines of Star Port One. We are currently orbiting Corneria, awaiting the official transfer of the Star Fox Elite, after which we are cleared to be on our way. 

  


"Voyager, this is the Star Fox Elite. Requesting permission to dock with Voyager." 

"Permission granted." 

Madison and her squadron approached Voyager from behind as they maneuvered into position to dock. They had left Star Port One minutes before and were eager to get under way. 

As they came in for their final approach, Madison gave her crew their docking orders. "Okay Star Fox, let's do this. Brandon, you take the lead. Dock with the second clamp on the right." 

"Yes, Ma'am!" 

Madison saw her friend descend in front of her, and watched as his Arwing closed the distance between him and Voyager and then disappear through the shuttle bay doors. 

Madison looked to her left. "Daria, you next. Second clamp on the left." 

"You got it, Fox!" A chipper female voice acknowledged. 

Madison watched Daria's Arwing move in front of her, following in Brandon's wake. "Okay, CK. You take up the rear. Once I've entered the shuttle bay, c'mon in and take the first clamp on the left." 

Madison accelerated slowly, leaving CK behind her. The shuttle bay doors loomed in front of her and she took a deep breath. She adjusted the Arwing's position and slipped between the lowered warp nacelles before decelerating. Looking below her, she realized that she couldn't have been more than ten meters above the hull. She could see every bolt with extraordinary detail. 

The blue flicker of the shuttle bay's force field accompanied her as the Arwing's nose crossed the threshold. Once she cleared the door, she brought her ship to a stop and engaged her hover-jets. Carefully maneuvering the nose ninety degrees to the left, Madison eased the Arwing back until she felt the gentle bump of the docking clamps take hold. She began her shut down sequences and watched as CK's Arwing docked across from her. 

The exterior doors closed as Madison opened the hatch and removed her helmet. She tucked it under arm, extended her ladder and climbed down to the floor to reunite with her squadron in the middle of the bay. 

"Alright guys, let's change out of these flight-suits and report to Janeway's Ready Room." 

* * *

"Please allow me to officially welcome you aboard." Janeway beamed. The Elite stood before her and Chakotay. 

Madison smiled, "Thank you, Captain. It's an honour to be here." 

"I'm sure you're all anxious to get settled in, even if it is for a short period of time." 

"Yes, Captain." 

"Voyager's facilities are ever at your disposal. We'll see you in a few hours." Janeway nodded her dismissal and the Elite began to file out. "A word with you, Commander McCloud." 

Madison looked at her friends. "I'll catch up with you." She turned back into the room as the door slid behind her companions. "Yes, Captain?" 

"Have all the necessary preparations been made?" 

"Yes. Lieutenant Paris and I ironed out the final details last night." Madison informed them. "We have downloaded all the necessary tactical information and all of the key maneuvers have been practiced." 

"And your Squadron?" Chakotay inquired. 

"I haven't informed them of the plan, but they will do what is required of them when the time comes." 

Chakotay nodded his approval. 

"Is there anything else?" Madison inquired of her hosts. 

Janeway shook her head. "No, Commander. That'll be all." She watched in silence as Madison took her leave. She waited until the door closed behind the young Commander before asking: "What do you think, Chakotay?" 

Her first officer moved to the front of her desk. "I've been overseeing the modifications these last few days. All I have to say is that if they fly together half as well as they work together, we should do well." 

Janeway nodded thoughtfully. "I hope you're right, Commander." 


	8. Enter Star Fox: The Final Approach

_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._   
_Chapter 8: The Final Approach_   
_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._ 

  
Madison glanced at her wristwatch for what seemed like the thousandth time. _"Get it together, McCloud,"_ she silently scolded herself. _"It's not like you're deceiving **everybody**."_ She shook her head and chuckled softly, "Yeah, just every senior officer in the Cornerian Army." 

She and her squadron had spent the last hour-and-a-half wandering around the ship looking for something to do. Each member had finally gone off with one of their new Voyager friends leaving Madison free to roam the hallways by herself. 

Voices began to filter down the hallway and Madison shook away her thoughts. This was no time to have doubts. She looked ahead and realized that the voices were coming from the mess hall. 

"What the hell," She shrugged, picking up her pace. "I've got time to kill." 

The doors slid closed behind her as she entered the room. A cursory glance around the room and an even shorter glance at her watch told her that it was almost time for the dinner rush. 

Neelix approached her as she made her way to an empty table, "Well, well, well. Miss McCloud, what can I do for you?" 

Madison smiled at the Talaxian. "What's for dinner?" 

"Ah! So glad you asked!" He ushered her over to the counter. "We've got left-over Talaxian Stew from lunch and some hot root soup." 

"Both sound like suicide, if you ask me," Tom Paris' voice sounded from behind Madison. He sidled up next to her and glanced into one of the pots before turning his gaze to her. "What ever you do, Madison, do not eat that stew." 

Madison looked up at Tom and grinned. "Okay then," she turned back to Neelix. "I'll have the soup." 

Neelix gave Tom a stern look before ladling out some of the steaming brown liquid from the second pot. "Anything to drink?" 

"Water, please." 

Neelix placed the bowl on a tray with some brown, crusty bread and a glass of water and pushed it towards Madison. "Anything for you, Mr. Paris?" 

"Nah, I'm good." Paris smiled and then ushered Madison to a table. 

"Is the stew really that bad?" Madison inquired, picking up her spoon. 

"Yes." Tom laughed. "Be glad that I intervened when I did." 

Madison made a sour face as she swallowed a spoonful of soup. "Ugh! How much garlic did he put in this???" Madison picked up her glass and downed half the contents. 

"My guess is that isn't garlic...Hey Harry! Over here!" Tom waved his friend over. "Harry Kim, meet Madison McCloud." 

Madison smiled as Harry joined them. "'Lo" She laughed, wiping her chin. 

"First time with Neelix's cooking?" Harry smiled. 

"No," Madison shook her head; "My first time with Neelix's cooking was when he had to cook for Janeway, Chakotay, Admiral Cartwright, and myself the night before my squadron and I came to help out with the installations. He cooked normal food then." 

Harry chuckled. "Neelix? Cook normal food? Where was I when this happened?" 

"Probably on the Holodeck with Maggie O'Shea," Tom teased. 

Madison shook her head incredulously and finished her water. The vibrations of the ship beneath her feet eased slightly and she glanced out one of the windows. "We're slowing down," she stated simply. She gave Tom a searching look and looked at her watch. "I just remembered. I have a meeting with Captain Janeway. I'm going to be late." 

"You better get going then," Tom smiled. "I'll dispose of this..._soup_...for ya." 

"Thanks Tom," Madison returned the smile and stood up. "Nice meeting you Harry. I hope we can get together before the Squadron returns to Great Fox." 

"See you." Harry waved. 

"Take care of yourself, Fox." Tom called out as she walked away. 

With a final glance over her shoulder, Madison nodded and left the mess hall. 

* * *

_"All senior officers to the bridge."_ Janeway's voice boomed over the ship's COM system as Madison entered the Arwing's shuttle bay. Her brief meeting with Janeway took all of five minutes - just long enough for Janeway to tell her what she already knew: The were approaching the blockade. The remainder of the Star Fox Elite had been summoned to Shuttle Bay Three and now awaited patiently for Madison's orders. 

"This is it, Star Fox." Madison announced as they huddled together. "We protect Voyager from any attack or die trying." 

The Squadron's approval was broken by Madison's addendum: "Even if it's from the Cornerian fleet." 

"The Cornerian...you mean from _our_ side?" Brandon sputtered. "You can't be serious, Fox!" 

"I am very serious." Madison's eyes glinted with regret. "But I have very good reasons to suspect that someone from 'our side' is trying to keep Voyager from leaving this system." 

CK spoke up: "Fox, you can count on us. We've been a team for a very long time and I think I speak for everyone when I say that we'll follow your orders, no matter what." She extended her hand into the middle of the huddle. "Elite Forever?" 

"Elite Forever." Madison placed her hand on top of CK's. Daria and Brandon followed suit, repeating the oath. 

"Let's rock and roll!" Madison exclaimed as they broke formation and headed to their Arwings. 

They climbed into their fighters and waited for the order to deploy. Madison did the routine pre-flight check and then sat...and sat...and sat. Something was not right. She shook the feeling off and went through the pre-flight check again to kill time. Again, the nagging feeling that something was wrong hit her. _What's taking Janeway so long? We should be gone by now,_ Madison thought to herself. She glanced at her teammates and then pushed open the hatch. 

_"Where are you going, Fox?"_ CK's voice inquired inside her helmet. 

"To see what's wrong." Madison pulled off her helmet, missing any protest her friends might have made. She slid down the ladder, dropped her helmet on the floor and stalked out of the shuttle bay. 


	9. Enter Star Fox: Ambushed!

_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._   
_Chapter 9: Ambushed!_   
_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._ 

  
"They've formed some sort of corridor, Captain." Tuvok reported. 

"On screen." 

Two columns of fighters were perfectly aligned – Cornerian forces on the right and, Janeway figured, Venom forces on the left – forming a sort of perverse Honour Guard. Janeway shifted in her seat and looked at Chakotay. "What do you think?" 

"I think we should proceed with extreme caution." 

"Dually noted." Her gaze shifted back to the screen and she sat up, looking at the image resolutely; silently wondering which of those ships housed the person that wanted to harm her and her crew. The minutes passed as they slipped past the first pair of armored ships. "Lay in co-ordinates and prepare to jump to warp. Ahead one-quarter impulse." 

Paris punched his keypad. "Course laid in and awaiting your signal. Ahead one-quarter impulse." 

The turbo-lift doors hissed open and an agitated Madison stormed onto the bridge, stopping at the top of the ramp. "What the heck is going on here?" 

Janeway turned in her chair and gave Madison a stern look. "You're supposed to be in Shuttle Bay Three awaiting orders, Commander." 

"We were supposed to have received those orders by now, Captain." Madison returned the look. "May I ask why we are still sitting in the shuttle bay?" 

"Because we're not under attack." 

Janeway's answer caused Madison to stagger. So that's what was wrong. "What do you mean, we're not under attack?" 

Janeway gestured to the view screen. Voyager was just passing the fourth pair of ships. "Both sides have deployed every single fighter and have lined up as you see them, Commander. Not a single shot has crossed our bow." 

"That's wrong." Madison shook her head slowly. She squeezed her eyes shust, unable to comprehend how she could be so wrong. "This…is…wrong." She enunciated each syllable as if her life depended on it. There was no way she could be wrong. 

"I'm sorry, Commander, but…" 

Kim's voice cut Janeway off, "Captain, we're being hailed. It's Admiral Cartwright." 

"On screen, Ensign." Janeway turned to the screen as the Admiral's face replaced the lines of opposing ships. "Admiral, what can I do for you?" 

_"Captain,"_ Cartwright greeted. _"I'm ordering the Star Fox Elite home."_

"No!" Madison's denial turned everyone's attention. "We aren't going until we've seen Voyager safely to the border." 

_"I'm sorry Commander, but as you can see, your presence is no longer needed. Deploy. Now."_

The knot of unease that had formed in Madison's midsection intensified. She bounced down the ramp and blocked Janeway's view. "I'm sorry, Sir. But my orders are to protect Voyager." 

_"Your orders are to return to Great Fox, Commander, and rest assured that this insubordination will be dually noted in your permanent file."_

With each word, Madison felt fear and unease grip her tighter and tighter. We're not leaving," she whispered viciously. 

_"You have ten minutes to get off of Voyager. If you refuse to comply you will be forcibly removed and stripped of your rank."_ With that the screen went blank. 

Janeway raised an eyebrow at the young Commander who glared at the view screen. She tapped her COM badge, "senior officers and Star Fox Elite to the conference room, on the double." 

* * *

"What the hell was that, Madison?" Janeway stood poised over the conference room table, hands firmly planted upon the surface. She tried to glare at the girl but was slightly startled to find that Madison matched her frown for frown. Voyager's senior officers sat at their respective places with the Star Fox Elite hovering behind them near the walls, each watching the exchange keenly. 

"My instincts," She spat. "They want us to leave so they can attack you." 

"And just who might that be, Madison? Who wants to harm us?" 

_Admiral Cartwright,_ Madison thought, sighing heavily. Would Janeway believe her if she had said it out loud? No, probably not. "I'm not sure," she lied, inwardly wincing as she did so. 

"Well I don't think it matters at this point, seeing as how we'll be attacked either way…." Janeway trailed off. She straightened and then gazed at each crewmember in turn, her gaze finally landing on Madison. "You don't really think Admiral Carteright would attack Voyager?" 

Damn, so much for playing dumb. Madison sighed and closed her eyes. "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what kind of treachery he's capable of. What I do know is that his orders for the Elite to deploy and retreat do not sit well with me." 

"Well, we don't have much time to debate the situation, so I suggest we comply with his orders." Janeway held up a hand, forstalling Madison's protest. 

_"Captain to the bridge!"_ The sudden summons startled the crew into action and they all rushed out to their stations. 

"Report" 

"Captain, the two lines are merging to cut us off." A crewman reported. 

"We're being hailed." Kim called out. 

"On screen." 

_"Your time is up."_ Cartwright's face filled the screen. 

"You said ten minutes." 

_"I lied. Deploy the Elite or I'll order the line to attack."_ The screen went blank once more as the link was severed. 

"Let's see the barricade." Janeway sat stone-faced in her chair. She frowned furiously at the image on the screen: a single line of fighters – Venomian along side Cornerian – blocked the previously open pathway. 

"Captain, I'm picking up several fighters approaching from the starboard- and port-bow. Their weapons are charged." Tuvok reported from his station. 

"Reverse course and go to warp 5, Mr. Paris," Janeway commanded. "Get us out of here." 

"Gladly, Captain." 

Seconds before Paris initiated the command, Voyager rocked violently. 

Tuvok's voice echoed on the bridge. "Warp Drive is off line. Shields holding at ninety-five percent." 

"Red Alert!" Janeway bellowed and the lights lowered. "Charge phasers and target the starships. Engineering, status report!" 

_"The initial hit knocked the inertial dampers out of alignment and knocked out the main power relay for the warp core."_ Torres' voice was strained. _"Backup systems have kicked in. If you can hold them off long enough, it'll only take me a few minutes to get the warp core back online."_

Janeway glanced at Madison and their gazes locked. Madison nodded once and turned on her heel. "Elite, deploy all units." 

* * *

The sector was crawling with enemy fighters as the Elite wound their way through the battle. Madison pulled in behind an enemy fighter and let off a snap shot; it missed, but managed to clip the wing of a passing Venom fighter. 

She watched in grim silence as the craft spiraled out of control and impacted on the side of a large freighter. Secondary explosions from the freighter attested to the unsuitability of using such craft in combat. 

Voyager maneuvered around the larger ships, firing phaser bursts and the occasional photon torpedo. The ship was surprisingly graceful in its movements. Madison picked off a couple of fighters veering off towards the starship before pulling back on her stick. 

* * *

"Bring us about. Retarget the weapons and propulsion systems of the Cornerian battle cruiser." 

"Direct hit, Captain," Paris said. 

"The cruiser is pulling away," Tuvok added. 

"Good, target the next ship. Let's disable as many of them as we can." 

* * *

Madison picked another target and began to weave through the mêlée. Slipping in behind her mark, she followed for a few moments, giving her heads-up-display a chance to get a target lock. The beeps became a solid tone and she pulled the trigger. Her laser-fire washed over the back of her target, bleeding his shields of energy. Just as the enemy ship's defenses failed, it broke away and tried to lose Madison in the confusion. 

* * *

"Captain, sensors are picking up another fleet of ships. Their trajectory indicates that they originated from the Bolse Defense Station." 

Tuvok's information caused Janeway to frown. 

"How many?" 

"From the data the Elite provided, there are fifteen light cruisers, eight transport ships and six battle cruisers." 

"My God. Janeway to Engineering." 

_"Torres here."_

"How's that warp drive coming?" 

_"Almost got it Captain. Another minute and she'll be up and running."_

"Good. Mr. Paris, prepare to jump to warp on our original heading." 

* * *

Madison sped through the growing debris, letting off snap shots as her crosshairs fell across the fleeing fighter. Her concentration broke as her sensors squawked. She glanced at the board and swore. Another fleet was moving in… 

_"Elite, This is Janeway. Break off your attack and prepare to dock. We're getting out of here."_

"You heard the Captain," Madison re-affirmed as soon as Janeway cut the comm. "Let's form up behind Voyager. Stay back far enough to cover her, but be close enough to dock at velocity. Same order as before." 

The battle boiled and surged around them as they took up their positions. Madison watched as Brandon took the lead, with Daria and CK close behind. They approached the starship and closed quickly, snapping off shots at fighters that deigned to get between them. Then without warning, Brandon sped towards Voyager as the cargo-bay doors began to open. The door retracted slowly and Madison found herself holding her breath. Slow down, Brandon, she though, as he neared the ship. She forced her eyes to stay open as he cleared the field with inches to spare. 

Madison let out her breath in a woosh! She was going to have to talk to Brandon about his timing. Clearing her head and focusing back on the task at hand, she watched as Daria flew towards the safety of Voyager's hold. Daria's attempt was almost anticlimactic compared to Brandon's. 

CK started her run. Madison's sensors squawked once more and she hit her comm. "CK, speed up! You've got incoming!" 

The blip on the sensor-board got closer and Madison broke formation. The streak of the torpedo became visible as she neared the projectile. She tried to get a lock on it but, as she came into range, the torpedo changed course. It was now headed straight towards her! She juked her ship and side-slipped off to port. The torp missed her, but it came close enough for her to read the serial number on its casing. Not good! 

Madison vectored away from the torpedo and tried to line up so she could dock. Out of the corner of her eye she saw CK make it into Voyager's hold and she smiled grimly. All she had to do now was get rid of her tail. 

The open bay loomed before her on the starboard side as her early-warning system went off. She pulled parallel to the opening and cut her velocity. Hitting her right rudder, Madison yanked her stick to starboard and swung her back end to port. She hit her accelerator and shot towards Voyager. 

The bright beam of Voyager's phaser banks almost blinded her as the beam shot over her craft. The resulting explosion and the sudden silence in her cockpit accompanied her as she shot into the cargo bay. She once again cut her forward velocity and, this time, hit her left rudder and sung into position to dock, the door closing behind her. 

As soon as the bay door was closed, Madison felt the sudden lurch of the ship as they made the jump to warp speed, leaving the ambush behind them. 


	10. Enter Star Fox: A New Beginning

_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._   
_Chapter 10: A New Beginning_   
_.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._.:~:._ 

  
_ Captain's Log, Stardate 042903.1 _

We are now several days away from the Lylat System with the Star Fox Elite tucked safely away. The adjustment has been difficult for the Elite, as the betrayal of their superiors and their imposed banishment have slowly sunk in and become solid reality. With the shock worn off it is now our duty to welcome them with open arms and to help them find their place within our family. 

Looking to the future one can only hope that we will be able to return the hospitality and goodwill that was shown to us by Madison McCloud and her squad during our voyage home. In the meantime, we have a lot to learn from each other and I can only trust that the future will find us stronger in friendship and seamless in crew. 

May our two worlds collide gracefully and without incident. 

  
  
******   
  


_ Elite Commander's Log, Stardate zero-four, um, zero-four…oh hell, April 29, 2481 _

As we embark on this new journey, I am filled with mixed trepidation and excitement. Our lives have turned, but whether for the better or for the worst is yet to be seen. We, the Elite, have come to accept the fact that we are now exiled from our home, although some of us are taking it better than others. 

My only worry is how we will be able to contribute to this crew since, as we saw first hand, they don't exactly need a fighter squadron. We're scheduled to have performance and aptitude evaluations administered to see where we can help out the most. I only hope that the menial labour will help my crew adjust to not being able to fly as often as we'd like. 

To combat the inevitable cabin fever and itch-trigger fingers, I have written up a proposal for routine reconnaissance runs and combat exercises, both flying and hand-to-hand. I'm meeting with Janeway this afternoon to present my suggestions. 

This meeting will mark our first steps into a larger world. I only hope that world can handle us… 

* * *

  



End file.
